


puppy line猪尔《特殊时期》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian





	puppy line猪尔《特殊时期》

街头上突然多了很多狗。家养的，走丢了的，或是野狗，撒欢儿似的各处乱窜。在大街上尾随着行人奔跑，摇尾巴，兴奋地拱来拱去。

巷弄里的野猫拖长了声音，能对着窗台叫唤上一整夜。尖利地充斥在静谧的小巷，令空气都变得浮躁。

朴珍荣笑起来时眼角的褶皱像猫似的细软的胡须，他看起来也像一只漂亮的猫咪。朴珍荣伸出舌尖舔弄了一下王嘉尔凸出的喉结。

王嘉尔就泄出小动物般的轻声呜咽，烟嗓掺了蜜般鼻音浓浓地撒娇，“朴狗更像猫。”

朴珍荣仿佛没听见，专心致志地刁难那一颗滚动。隔着薄薄的皮肉，象征男性的喉头在粗糙的舌面上颤动，随着吞咽和话语上下滑动着，像含了一颗活的果子。舌尖上的颗粒摩挲着浅薄的肌肤，两侧延伸的是青色的动脉，里面流动的鲜红的血液也一定很美味……此刻的王嘉尔就像只全然信任主人的宠物犬，毫不遮掩地暴露出最致命的脆弱处。

王嘉尔赤身裸体地躺在窄小的床垫上。随着胸膛的起伏，舒展的肌肉纹理美得像副画，股间滴落下浓稠的润滑剂，目光缱绻地追随着朴珍荣的视野，刚刚发出的呻吟又沙又甜。像一整块正在融化的牛奶糖。

朴珍荣心满意足盯着那双漂亮的大眼睛。墨色眼眸里翻腾的情欲和爱意是王嘉尔再熟悉不过的了。比起puppy的服从乖巧，朴珍荣是一只聪明狡黠的猫。坏猫。傲娇地更喜欢他来讨好。

赤裸的男孩拥抱着穿着整洁的青年，献上殷红的嘴唇，唇齿厮磨间交叉着手搂着朴珍荣的脖子坐起身来，那双揉捏他腰腹的作怪的手也流连到他的背上。肩胛骨被牢牢握着，舌根被吮吸到发麻，鼻梁因为凶狠的亲吻被撞在一起，疼的，鼻息缠在一起，湿热的。

王嘉尔从炽热的吻中抽身，溜到床下的木地板上跪着，双手搭上了已经转过身坐好的朴珍荣的膝盖，“穿得真好阿我们朴演员。”男孩的大眼睛闪闪烁烁，把漂亮的脑袋埋进了朴珍荣的两腿间。牛仔裤被撑起鼓鼓囊囊的一包，王嘉尔用他尖翘的鼻尖轻轻蹭了一下，“味道很浓喔。”朴珍荣从上方摩挲他的脖子和凹陷的脊背，王嘉尔被轻轻推动着，用嘴衔住了仔裤的拉链，冰的金属被含得热了，嗅得到铁锈味，拉链滑动下去，嗅见更加浓郁的麝香味。他把膝盖上的手抬到裤子腰带上，朴珍荣顺从着他的意思配合他挪动着褪下了裤子。

男孩的鼻息很热，性器被裹在内裤里胀得更大，阴茎被热气蒸腾着，头部露出内裤滴着前液。他存了坏心思，在靠近内里的腿部肌肤吮吸，大腿内侧被吸出红痕，激得性器弹跳起来，他却偏偏绕开急需抚慰的那处，沿着绷起来的肌肉亲吻膝盖，小腿，脚踝。热气附着过的那些痕迹，湿气很快散了，热度也慢慢褪去，痕迹只凝成搔不到的痒，叫人难耐。

朴珍荣不准备忍耐下去，他近乎粗鲁地扯起王嘉尔的头发，却在男孩圆溜溜的大眼睛里败下阵来。男孩银色的头发被拎着从指缝间漏出几根发丝，眼神也一样柔软，忠诚的，甜蜜的，看着朴珍荣。

他的爱人。

“我后面都湿透了珍荣……”沙哑的喉音饱含着情欲，散着牛奶糖的香气，“我不要再舔了，”男孩委屈极了，眼眸里的水光晶亮，是一汪能困住朴珍荣的荡漾湖泽，“要做。”

朴珍荣潜在那汪湖泽里。投掷者是他，救赎者也是他。他的爱人。

朴珍荣站起身来，王嘉尔也跟着起来被用力扑倒在了床上，下一秒就被狠狠贯穿了。“呜……阿……”男孩儿发出痛苦又快意的呜咽声，朴珍荣按着他的头，用力耸动着腰身。王嘉尔的头发很快就汗湿了，一绺绺地耷拉在后脑。朴珍荣手指插进发间，摸得一手湿，和下面咬着他的那处一样黏腻湿滑。

单人床实在太狭窄，两人几乎是叠在一起，摇晃得床咯吱咯吱得响。似这间房里响彻的春雷。王嘉尔被闷在枕头上，喘息得断断续续，朴珍荣松了手，伏在他身上，两双手紧紧地扣在了一块儿。

王嘉尔偏转过头，被顶得前后颤抖也很固执地撅着嘴唇索吻。朴珍荣拿他一点办法也没有，凑过去深深地亲他。

男孩被操弄得浑身是汗，闭着眼睛热烈地回吻着，泄出一点欢爱时愉悦的呻吟。于是朴珍荣把自己往深处撞得更很，雪白的臀肉颤动，紧密地贴合着他动作着的胯骨，男孩微微拱着腰方便他肆意进出。

“好啦，你不要生气，”王嘉尔眼皮上也是亮晶晶的汗，脸颊粉红的，眼睛疲惫地半阖着，“我现在不是好好的吗？”他已经有点累了，朴珍荣只好放轻动作，拔出阴茎释放在了他的手里。男孩手心里也是汗津津地，不甚在意地抹回了朴珍荣的白衣上。“抱抱我，再休息一会儿。”

陷入睡眠前王嘉尔迷迷糊糊地想，中国有个词儿叫什么来着？

朴珍荣捧着他的脸亲吻时他想到了。男人黑色眼睛如同璀璨的曜石，雪白的衬衫松松垮垮，泄露出形状美好的肌肉，抱住他的温暖怀抱令他似沐浴在春风之中。

大好春光。

这么好的日子里，应该都是好消息。他拥着朴珍荣更紧一些，我先休息一会儿，马上，马上就醒来。

万物都在热烈蓬勃地生长。


End file.
